The present invention relates to a removable perforated tray for coolers and more particularly pertains to separating food items from melted ice to prevent the food items from sitting in water.
Portable ice chests and coolers have been used for years by campers, fisherman, and the like for keeping food items and drinks cold. While these ice chests and coolers are proven to be able to maintain desired temperatures, the ice that generally container therein tends to melt. Those food items that are in contact with the ice will become soggy as the ice melts, somewhat reducing the desirabilty and freshness thereof.
Many coolers are now provided with trays that allow for the food items to be placed therein for protection against the melting of the ice. These trays do not allow for ice to be utilized therein because the same problem will occur once the ice melts.
A need exists for a tray for an ice chest or cooler that can hold food items and ice, but at the same time will not contain the water that will be created from the melting of the ice. The present invention provides the solution to this long existing need.
The use of tray and separator devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tray and separator devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of separating a cooler into sections are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,589 to Englehart discloses a combination insert and liner for separating a refrigerator container, such as a portable ice chest, into two or more watertight containers, to prevent sandwiches and food items from become soggy as the ice melts. The Englehart device differs from the present invention in that it includes a base and walls to provide a watertight compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,026 to Apps discloses a reusable case comprised of a shelf and divider system formed of a series of bars forming a grid-like design. The Apps device differs from the present invention in that it is used for separating multiple sized bottles for packaging. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,561 to Hodges, Jr. discloses a device for separating a circular storage device with a removable insert. The insert is secured to an open upper end of the storage device whereas the present invention is disposed interiorly of the collar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,661 to Moore discloses a fisherman's combination chest including a cooler and a removable food tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,902 to Moorhead discloses a container with means to separate fish and other items, such as sandwiches, with the use of two or more compartments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable perforated tray for coolers for separating food items from melted ice to prevent the food items from sitting in water.
In this respect, the removable perforated tray for coolers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating food items from melted ice to prevent the food items from sitting in water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable perforated tray for coolers which can be used for separating food items from melted ice to prevent the food items from sitting in water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.